


"Soulmate's" Big Brother

by no_dang_idea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Implied Sam/Cas?, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_dang_idea/pseuds/no_dang_idea
Summary: Sam is becoming great friends w new roommate until he finds out he might be soulmates with his very platonic new friend...





	"Soulmate's" Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by i-forgot-adam  
> I don't remember the exact wording of the original post but basically the same as my summary
> 
> Beta read by my delightful brother

Sam checked his dorm room number again--230. This was it.

He opened the door to see someone, presumably his roommate, was already there, sitting on one of the beds. He had dark messy hair and was, for some reason, wearing this big coat, despite being indoors. "Hey," Sam held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

His roommate leaned forward and shook it. "Castiel," he replied in a deep voice. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Uh, I still have some more stuff I need to bring in, so." Sam dropped his bag on the unoccupied bed and headed to the door.

Castiel stood up. "I'll come with you," he offered. "So you don't have to carry everything."

"Thanks, Castiel," Sam smiled. He smiled back.

"Call me Cas."

\--

Cas and Sam became quick friends. After just a week, they were close enough that instead of going to the big party everyone seemed to be taking about, they decided to stay in, swapping jokes and telling each other entertaining stories.

"Are you serious?" Cas burst out laughing.

Sam grinned. "Yep. And you should have seen his face! But get this, then he was like, 'Sam Winchester! Get your--"

"Wait," Cas sat up, suddenly serious. "Your last name is Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah. So?" Sam answered, looking and feeling confused at Cas's abrupt seriousness.

Cas stared at him. "What's your soulmate's last name?"

"Novak?"

Cas slumped back. "Um, that's my last name... and my soulmate is a Winchester."

"Woah." Sam frowned. "No offense, man, you're nice and I like you and all, but--"

"--I really only have platonic feelings toward you," Cas interjected.

"Yeah, exactly."

Cas flopped onto his bed. "This is fairly awkward now," he observed.

"Uh..." Sam scratched the back of his head. "Should we... oh man, I was gonna ask if we should try kissing each other, but..." he made a face.

"Do you want to pretend this conversation didn't happen?" Cas asked hollowly.

"Let's."

\--

"Hey, Dean!" Sam pulled his brother into a hug.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled, hugging back before pulling away and lightly punching his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam grinned. "Watch your mouth, I'm bigger than you now."

"Maybe not bigger, but you're certainly taller," Dean commented. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Come on," Sam laughed. "I'll show you around."

They joked around and made fun of each other as Sam showed Dean around campus.

"This is my room," Sam said as they walked to the door. "But, uh, fair warning, it's a bit awkward between me and my roommate."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

Sam ducked his head. "Our... We might be soulmates, but neither of us feel that way about the other."

"Y'know there are platonic soulmates." Dean playfully shoved Sam through the door.

Sam staggered into the room, laughing. Cas, lying on his bed, looked up from the book he was reading. "Hello, Sam," he said coolly.

Dean followed Sam through the door and immediately saw a damn cute guy with messy hair and extremely blue eyes. "Wow, Sammy, you didn't tell  your roomie was hot!" he joked.

"Uh, hey Cas," Sam waved. "This is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Castiel, my roommate."

"Pleasure." Dean smiled.

"Likewise," Cas replied, staring at Dean. The two of them looked intensely at each other for a moment before Cas returned to his book. He looked a bit shocked, Sam thought. Then suddenly, something clicked.

"Wait, wait a second." Sam turned to his brother. "Have you ever told me your soulmate's last name?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't think so."

"Well, I want to know," Sam declared. "Come on, tell me."

"What are you going on about?" Dean asked, confused.

"Just--" Sam shook his head. "Just humor me. Please?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "It's Novak."

Cas fell off his bed.

"Woah, you ok?" Dean asked, going over to help him up. Cas took the hand he offered and stood shakily.

"Um, I'm sorry," he said unevenly, his face turning red. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly. I could have sworn you just said your soulmate's last name was Novak."

"It is, why--" Dean smacked his forehead. "Oh my god, you thought you two were soulmates, so your--is your last name--"

Dean was cut off as Sam pushed him forward lightly. He stumbled a few steps and collided with Cas, their lips connecting in a way that wasn't really a kiss, but made Dean want to kiss Cas for real.

"Yep," Sam said proudly, popping the "p" as he said it. "You're both welcome."

Cas looked at Sam. "I guess as a thank you, I should introduce you to Gabe."

Sam tilted his head quizzically. "Who's Gabe?"

"He's _my_ brother." Cas grinned. "Gabriel Novak."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter with Sabriel eventually, but it might take a while


End file.
